


And when we sleep we dream

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sequel, waitng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the innocence of ignorance.</p><p> When they sleep, they dream of everything it could have been, and maybe, just maybe something could have been changed, if only one of them gave up on the wait but sometimes, fairy tales don't have happy endings.</p><p>But they still dream because their stories, no matter how twisted, is still a kind of a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And when we sleep we dream

The nights in Chicago are loud and bright but full of danger. Even for a city with such a high crime rate, it has nothing to compare with Gotham's crime circle in it's glorious days. The Joker often wonders in his small but comfortable apartment about the reason that Batman disappeared.  
He refused to believe that the Bat is dead. Everyone can die apart from the Bat. Maybe he is waiting for the Batman to come out again. To put on that damned suit and glide under the cover of Gotham's black nights. 

But he never did. So the Joker did what he usually did as a contract killer. Hell, he even went out for walks in the park and all that bullshit. He never forgets what Batman did to him, but he still waits for the Bat to swoop out of the dark and carry him off back to Gotham and then everything will be fine.

Some days, Joker has no idea why he is waiting or what he is waiting for. Some days he forgets that he is waiting, maybe just for a minute or so and then everything is fine. He has a new name. A boring, normal name. Jack. The mobsters calls him Jack the Ripper and sometimes he even thinks of himself as Jack the Ripper, but he is still the Joker in his bones and he knows it.

\-------

The nights in Chicago are lonely, for him. Years of habit makes it hard to sleep and when he does he dreams of the Bat and sometimes they are bad dreams like the Bat grabbing him and taking him again. But sometimes they are good, like what if he stayed with the Bat until he wakes and what if he stayed in Gotham or something like that but in any case he would not have stayed because even thinking about Batman from time to time makes him wants to retch.

He wants Batman to run to him in Chicago, grab him and take him back and promise that everything will be all right, even if they both know that everything is not all right and that something bad would always happen to them.

But he still dreams these dreams that feeds the lost child in him with honey sweet lies and he wants to run and run ans run back to Gotham as fast as he can.

Killing doesn't hold so much of an appeal when he is paid for it and only doing it for the sake of a job. No one stops him when mob bosses pits him against mob bosses. No one cares because civilians are never killed.  
It's boring because there is no one to stop him.

When he sleeps he dreams of Gotham and Batman and wonders why he didn't go back.


End file.
